


127

by serenalunera



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward first meeting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Daryl, Confident!Daryl, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Glenn Forever Wishes He Were Deaf, God bless him, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hook-Up, Is It Considered Voyeurism When You Listen To People Having Sex, Knock-Knock Jokes, M/M, Maggie Planned Everything, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex, Rick is Awkward, Rickyl Writers' Group, Slight Edgeplay, Straight to Business, Top Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenalunera/pseuds/serenalunera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie asks Rick to come by her and Glenn's place. Unbeknownst to him, she gives him the wrong apartment number. On purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	127

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fill for a knocking on the wrong door AU prompt sent to me on tumblr :)

“127... That must be it.” Rick muses as he stops in front of a plain white door with a silver _127_ written on it, just above the peephole. The deputy wastes no time before giving three sharp raps of his knuckles against the wooden panel, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he waits for either Glenn or Maggie to open the door.

Except it's not Glenn, and definitely _not_ Maggie who opens the door, but a beast of a man with a mouth-watering shoulder to waist ratio and what looks to be a permanent scowl on his face. His beautiful storm grey eyes narrow down to slits upon seeing the dumb-founded man who just knocked on his door, and a sort of confused frown settles on his face. Rick inhales sharply as he takes in the way the muscles in the stranger's arms flex when he leans a little more heavily against the door, looking Rick up and down with something that could be interpreted as _interest_.

“I'm... I thought this was Maggie Greene's apartment. You're not Maggie.” Rick blurts out, completely taken aback by the sly smile upturning the corner of the handsome stranger's thin but kissable lips.

“Nah. Maggie lives in 128, right next door. I'm Daryl.” Daryl extends his hand to shake Rick's, his grip firm and his palm warm and inviting against the deputy's. The little smirk never leaves his face, widening slightly as he takes in Rick's form once again.

“Rick. She must have given me the wrong apartment number or something. Sorry about that.” Rick frowns, scratching the back of his neck nervously. His eyes keep wandering to the stranger's well-muscled arms, and if the deputy didn't know any better, he would think the man was flexing on purpose.

“I ain't. Sorry, that is. Just made some coffee if ya want some.” Daryl raises an eyebrow questioningly, his little smile faltering slightly as he waits for Rick's response, which is akin to that of a goldfish staring blankly through the glass of its bowl.

“Sure. Yeah, why not. Coffee's good. I like coffee.” Rick stammers before following a grinning Daryl into his apartment, mentally chastising himself for being a dumbass the whole time.

It's awkward at first. Rick sits down on the bar stool at the kitchen island and waits silently for the other man to pour him a cup of coffee. Daryl offers it to him with a slight smile before leaning down on the island in front of him, bare arms on display for Rick to stare at. Intently. So much so that the only thing that brings him out of his stare down with the stranger's biceps is the man himself shaking with a little laugh. Rick smiles sheepishly at that, dropping his gaze to his mug to avoid embarrassing himself any further. Three years after his divorce and his flirtation skills still haven't made a comeback, unfortunately for him.

“Been friends with Maggie long?” Daryl asks before taking a sip of his coffee, following Rick with his eyes as the deputy sits up a little straighter and furrows his brow to try and remember.

“About a year or so. I met her through her boyfriend, been friends with him for a few years. Since my divorce, actually. I kept ordering pizza from the place he worked at and well...” Rick shrugs, suddenly realizing that this is probably too much information and broaching a subject he's not keen on discussing, especially with hot strangers he may or may not have been picturing naked the whole time.

“Wait. Ya mean ta tell me _yer_ the hot divorcee Maggie's been naggin' me 'bout for months?” Daryl looks nothing if not surprised, staring at Rick like he's seeing him for the first time. There is a beat before a slow, sensual smile starts forming on his lips, and the deputy senses trouble just from the slight curve of the other man's mouth.

_God help him._

\---

“Rick's been in there a while. You think they're hitting it off?” Maggie asks, her head turned towards the front door of the apartment as she sits curled up in the corner of the couch, a cup of herbal tea clutched in her hands.

“That, or your creepy neighbor is choking him to death and eating his corpse right about now.” Glenn shrugs, never taking his eyes off the TV screen in front of him, brows furrowed in concentration as his video game character tries to crawl past a pair of zombies undetected.

“Come on, Daryl's not _that_ creepy. Okay, he scowls a lot and has a dark sense of humor, but he's pretty funny once you get to know him.” Maggie turns towards her boyfriend, crawling closer on the couch and sticking her socked feet under his thighs for warmth.

“The guy's brother sawed his own hand off 'cause it got stuck in a machine at work. How is that not creepy?” Glenn pauses his game to look at his girlfriend with bewilderment written all over his face.

“It's not creepy, it's just a little over the top. His brother sounds like a drama queen, anyway. But Daryl's a good guy, perfect for Rick.” Maggie nods to herself, shuffling a little closer to glue herself to her boyfriend's side, her brain working overtime as she tries to imagine what the men next door could be up to, judging by how silent the apartment is.

“You get the weirdest ideas sometimes.” Glenn sighs, wrapping an arm around Maggie and bringing her just a little bit closer to plant a kiss on her forehead, abandoning his game for the time being.

\---

Rick keeps replaying the events of the afternoon over and over again in his head, but he can't quite figure out how he went from sipping coffee in a hot stranger's kitchen to lying naked on a bed that's not his with said stranger's head between his legs. Daryl is licking a broad stripe from the base of his cock up to the crown, and the feeling of his tongue teasing the slit makes the deputy hiss and tighten his hold on the gorgeous man's hair. The gesture makes the redneck release a little moan of appreciation, the vibrations shooting up Rick's length short-circuiting his brain enough to make him stop overthinking and focus on exactly _what_ that tongue is doing as it curls and uncurls around sensitive flesh.

Daryl deep-throats him without so much as blinking, and Rick would feel self-conscious if he wasn't painfully aware of how _big_ he is, so it truly comes as a surprise when the tip of his cock bumps against the back of the other man's throat. The deputy curses and throws his head back, pulling the other man's hair as a wave of pleasure crashes through him. Daryl _groans_ , eyes fluttering closed at the wonderful amount of pressure Rick puts on his scalp before he starts bobbing his head, swallowing as much of the deputy as he can with every downwards stroke. The redneck is so efficient Rick is seconds away from coming when he pulls Daryl off his cock by the hair, tugging on the dark brown strands one last time to get a mewl of pleasure out of the man.

“Jesus, Daryl. How the fuck did you do _that_?” Rick asks breathlessly as he pulls the other man back on top of him, bringing their lips together in a filthy kiss before the redneck gets a chance to answer.

“What, nobody ever suck yer cock 'fore?” Daryl slurs as he kisses his way down the deputy's jawline, rubbing his face raw against the rough stubble covering the lower part of his face and sighing sensually against the shell of Rick's ear.

“Not like _that_ , no. You were amazing.” Rick admits, running his hands over the other man's sides and down the small of his back to cup his ass. Daryl's hips roll into his in response, wringing moans out of both of their throats as their shafts slide together wetly between their bodies.

“Got somethin' even better in store for ya, trust me.” Daryl smirks, trailing kisses back up towards Rick's mouth until their lips lock and both men get lost in the heat of their embrace, hands roaming over bodies and tongues dancing with one another.

They spend long moments discovering each other, fingers tangling in hair and lips latching onto bare skin, leaving marks for everyone to see. Daryl abandons Rick's body for a moment, rummaging through the nightstand for condoms and lube before the deputy tugs him back on top of him. Rick rolls them over, pining the other man down to explore his body with his mouth. Clever fingers find the lubricant somewhere on the bedspread and slide between the redneck's thighs to brush over his entrance, massaging it gently as Rick works his mouth on the shaft.

The deputy takes his time opening the other man up, Daryl's patience wearing thin after Rick's third time bringing him to the edge and back in the span of fifteen minutes. Something close to a growl escapes the redneck as he tugs his partner back up for a savage kiss, Rick's fingers slipping out of him to wrap around the back of his thigh, yanking Daryl's pelvis closer to his roughly. They exchange fierce kisses for long minutes, rolling their hips together at the same pace as the heady chase of their tongues.

Rick fumbles with the condom long enough for the other man to take over, rolling it down on the deputy's thick shaft in one practiced slide, making sure to coat it with lube as well. Both men let out a little chuckle at Rick's lack of coordination before he settles more comfortably between Daryl's thighs, wrapping them around his waist to gain easier access. There's a sharp intake of breath on both parts when Rick starts pushing in, the redneck biting his lower lip the whole time, only releasing it along with a silent moan when the other man finally bottoms out. They're both panting slightly at this point, staring at one another as Rick waits for Daryl's body to relax even further.

They're silent for a while, Rick reaching up to brush the other man's bangs out of his eyes and stroke the side of his face softly. A half smile forms on Daryl's lips at the attention, and he leans into the deputy's touch, nuzzling the side of his wrist as the man threads gentle fingers through his hair. There's a beat during which both men just enjoy the sensation of closeness before the redneck loops his arms around Rick's neck, bringing him down for a kiss and tightening the hold of his thighs on the man's waist to get him just that bit _deeper_.

Daryl's moan is muffled by Rick's mouth against his, who takes it as a sign to start moving. He rolls his hips a little tentatively at first, looking for both the right pace and the right angle, another pleased sound from Daryl telling him he's getting there. They break the kiss when it gets too messy, Rick focusing on his thrusts as storm grey eyes gaze into sky blue ones, both men losing themselves in the feeling of a warm body in and around them. The moment feels almost too intimate for two men who really only just met, and Daryl brushes the feeling off by averting his eyes to stare at the piles of discarded clothes lying on the floor of his bedroom.

\---

“D'you do this often? Let strangers who can't read door numbers into your apartment and have sex with them, I mean.” Rick asks, both arms crossed behind his head as he turns to look at Daryl, who is lying quietly next to him with a cigarette in his mouth.

“All the time. Kind of a hobby of mine, actually.” Daryl smiles around the filter, turning his head slightly to look back at Rick with mirth shining in his eyes.

“Yeah? Might start doing the same. Seems like a lot of fun.” Rick smirks, biting his lower lip as he sees Daryl's eyes flash with something wild. The redneck smiles back at him, rolling away to put his cigarette out before turning back to climb on top of him, settling comfortably on the man's pelvis.

“Mhm, might be able ta help with that. Knock on yer door 'by accident' sometime.” Daryl grins, splaying his hands over the planes of Rick's chest as the other man gets his own out from under his head to hold onto Daryl's thighs.

“I'd like that. It'd be purely accidental, of course.” Rick raises an eyebrow in challenge, sliding his hands up Daryl's thighs to settle on his hips, appreciating the warmth of the other man's skin beneath his fingers.

“Of course,” Daryl repeats, leaning down to brush his lips against Rick's for a second, only to pull back and mumble against the other man's mouth, “Knock knock.”

“Who's there?” Rick plays along, a stupid grin plastered on his face as his hands slide up the redneck's body to settle on the small of his back, pulling him just a little bit closer.

_“Round two.”_

\---

“Still think they're not getting along?” Maggie asks before taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl between her and Glenn, a shit-eating grin lighting up her features at the sheer volume of the moans coming from next door, a very distinct _harder, goddammit, fucking rail me_ wringing a sob out of her boyfriend.

“Please make it _stop_.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[serenalunera](http://serenalunera.tumblr.com)


End file.
